Visitor
by Nekone
Summary: It's been 4 years since the terrible accident Klaus had cause to the city of London. A visitor comes in one day and tells him that he will be released from jail under the condition that he will work for him. But work with him doing what?


**Note:I wrote this story sometime ago. I took some time to go over it and edit it a bit. Tell me if there are any errors in the story, please? Plus, in this story Klaus is the name of the well known Clive. I couldn't bring myself to call him "Clive" after being so attached to his Japanese name. OTL Oh well  
>Disclaimer: I don't own KlausClive/Legal/ Future Luke or Dimitri/Allen**

* * *

><p>Visitor<p>

Klaus was lying on his bed, crossing his legs, and looking up to the jail cell's ceiling. Then sighed. " I've been in here for about four years now," he told himself," a few more years and I'll be free again," he frowned. When he gets released he doesn't want the citizens to look down on him like he was some kind of crazy killer. Sure he went mad, but that was all because of his parent's death. It was all so sudden.

But Klaus blames the Prime Minister for his insanity. Bill Hawkes. The one who is well known by everyone. He is highly ranked in the government. But he is still always wanting more. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Fourteen years ago he went on with that good-or-nothing project even though he was told by his partner that it wasn't ready. Bill, however, just ignored the fact that it wasn't finished and proceeded with that experiment of his all for money. The project obviously failed, caused the accident, and kill innocent people. Just like Klaus' parents. After this event, he was given fame and fortune. Later on, the title of prime minister. Klaus was greatly affected by the event of losing his parents and the Prime Minister did not even bother to wonder what happened to the people who died in the terrible accident caused by he himself.

Klaus simply sighed, closed eyes and tried to clear his mind from anger. It's all history now. No one really remembers what Bill Hawkes did all those years ago. But now, the whole world knows very well what Klaus has done. Also killing innocent souls, but on purpose rather than by accident. Klaus only wanted revenge. Revenge on the Prime Minister and all the scientists who helped produce that project. It just wasn't fair that Klaus ended up in jail while Bill Hawkes ended up as one of the most well-known and powerful men in the government.

Klaus turned to his side and silently started whistling London's little tune. He nearly fell asleep in his small cool jail cell until he heard was a knock on his door.

"Hey, Klaus," said the man outside, "You've got yourself a visitor," It was the policeman who has kept an eye on him since he first came in. Peter. Peter was a man slightly taller than Klaus with dark brown hair and gray eyes. He is a nice man with a calming voice. Peter was like a friend to him unlike all the other annoyed policeman watching him just to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble.

Klaus met him on the first day there while everyone tried to avoid him. No one wanted to get anywhere near him since they didn't want anything bad to happen to them. As a result, Klaus went to the library to read his day away. On patrol, Peter happened to pass by the library entrance as he saw Klaus with a pile of books, sitting by himself. Curious, Peter quietly walked up to him. Klaus pretended to not notice the man walking toward him and continued to read his book. The plan was that he'll hopefully go away after sometime of being ignored, but then the man stopped right next to him. Klaus annoyingly smack closed his book, places it next to the pile of books and looked up to the policeman hoping he would leave soon to get back to his reading. But as he looked up at the man's face he was partly shocked and partly annoyed to see him smiling right at him. No one has given him a real, warm smile in a long time. Everywhere he would go people would give him mean looks or they would glare at him like he's some kind of unknown creature, he just felt unwanted by all these people. Klaus wondered why this man wasn't like the others who would frown on him or speak horrible things about him. He didn't know what to do, so he just smiled back.

"Hey, Klaus! Are you in there?" Peter yelled. Klaus blanked for a moment until he heard the door open wide. Peter walked in quietly," Klaus are you okay?" he asked.

Klaus looked up to meet Peter's dark gray eyes. "Oh…yeah. I'm okay…" he said almost barely. Then there was a silent pause.

"Well…okay then," says Peter, "So are you ready to see your visitor?" Klaus nodded shyly. This was the first time someone has visited him in the four years that he has been in jail, so he didn't know what to expect. "Okay then!" clapped Peter, "Here he is," Peter stepped aside to let the visitor come in.  
>"Hello Klaus," said the familiar looking man as he came into the room, "it has been a while, has it not?" the man smiled.<p>

Klaus gasped. It was Dimitri. Klaus was speechless. What in the world would Dimitri want with him?

Klaus, Peter, and Dimitri stood there in silence for some few moments. Peter,whom thought it was that was causing them to stay silent, left the cell to leave them to speak in private. Still moments passed and still neither of the two said anything. Klaus took a few steps away from Dimitri. Klaus didn't want to listen to what Dimitri has to say after he used him as a pawn, "I'm sorry Dimitri," Klaus said finally, "for using you. It was horrible of me to persuade you into continuing your project of the time machine even though I knew you were going to fail and after the fact that we both lost loved ones…" he whispers. Klaus turns away from him and stared at the cold floor.

"That is why I came here," says Dimitri with a smile. He then starts walking into the cell examining the room.

"Hm? I …don't seem to understand," he says still avoiding Dimitri," W-What is your purpose?"

"Well…my main reason is… to tell you that I came to let you out of this prison," said Dimitri, "away from this jail so you could live your own life."

"What?" Klaus froze, still not looking at Dimitri. His hands started trembling. "Why would you set me free?"

"Because I know how you feel. We both lost loved ones like you said before," says Dimitri, "It's not a good feeling at all" Dimitri's smile disappeared, "It isn't fair for you to be here after you lost your parents at a very young age and attempted to get revenge on the Prime Minister." Dimitri attempts to look at Klaus, but he looks away, "I can't blame you for what happened fourteen years ago. I would have probably helped you if you told me about your plans of revenge from the very beginning when you first started persuading me to start on the time machine project again," Klaus turned around, still trembling, to finally meet eyes with Dimitri. He was sobbing. Dimitri was a bit surprised to see the younger man crying. He then just sighed and smiled. "So what do think about that?" Klaus took a few slow steps towards Dimitri.

"Why?"he whispers. Klaus gripped his hands into a tight fist.

"Hm? 'Why' what?" said Dimitri, slightly cocking his head.

" Why would you let me go…free?" a tear escaped his eyes.

" I already told you," says Dimitri. He puts his hands on Klaus' shoulders making sure he'd listen," because I didn't think it was fair for you to be here."

"But I have caused the most unforgivable damage to the innocent than to those whom I was really angry with. I don't deserve to be given freedom" he said nearly grinding his teeth.

"You do deserve it!" says Dimitri, "Think about what I told you Klaus. If you put it all together it all makes sense, so you do deserve it. Stop denying yourself!" he said as he tightened his grip on Klaus' shoulders.

"No, I don't!" Klaus yelled at the man, fighting his tears away.

"Come to your senses, boy! You do!" He strongly shook Klaus by his shoulders.

"No!" Klaus' fist came plunging towards Dimitri's jaw. Klaus hit him and caused Dimitri to tumble a few steps back nearly loosing his balance.

"Have you gone mad, boy?" he said spitting blood. There was a visible mark on his jaw," I'm doing you a favor by setting you free. Even if you do not think you deserve it!" Dimitri gently rubbed his bleeding jaw and glared at Klaus who was just standing there, frozen at the sight of what he has done to yet another innocent soul. Klaus fell to his knees trembling. He threw his hands to his head and started yelling.

"No! I don't deserve anything of what you give me! I don not deserve this freedom that you want me to have! I've killed too many innocent lives! People will feel a lot more happy and safe if I'm not out there and stay here! That's all I-"

"Shut up!" Dimitri swung his fist over to Klaus. Klaus felt his left side of his head in pain. Blood just barely ran from his mouth. What just happened? he thought. His eyes slowly came to blankly stare at Dimitri. Dimitri had a serious look on his face. His fist held tight. He then said, "Just think of it as the world giving you a second chance," he loosened his grip on his fist, "Doesn't every one deserve a second chance in life?"

Klaus slowly nodded blankly, "But…" he whispered, "I'm a murderer…" he looked away.

"Klaus! Forget about that and live your life!" Dimitri says, "You are an intelligent young man! Every one knows that. Use it for something good now,"

Klaus hesitated but soon nodded, "Okay…" he said, " I'll accept your offer," But he was still unsure about being released. Dimitri then started laughing. Klaus confusingly stared at him.

"Who said you could accept or not?" he laughed, "You were going to be let free if you like it or not! And you will have to work for me once you get out," Dimitri smirked. Klaus took a deep sigh and rubbed his injured cheek.

"Fine," he scoffed, looking away, "fair enough,"

"Great! You'll leave tomorrow," Dimitri smiled.

"What?" Klaus asked, "Why didn't you just come tomorrow to tell me all this?" he nearly started yelling.

"I came today," he said, "because I didn't want to spend most of the day tomorrow arguing about this," Dimitri headed towards the door. He looked back at Klaus who is in shock that in less in twenty-four hours, he won't be in this cell any more. After the four years that he has been in prison, he will finally leave this place, "Now, you get some rest for tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be all fatigue and drowsy on your first day finally out of prison, now would you?"

"No sir," said Klaus grinning like he never had before, with tears in his eyes.

"Well then, I must get back to my flat to quickly treat this…injury you gave me," Dimitri pointed at his jaw which now looks disgustingly swollen, "I will see you tomorrow morning then," Just as Dimitri headed out the door, Peter was coming up the door to Klaus' cell.

"Is everything okay, Dr. Allen?" Peter asked, "You took a bit longer than expected so I became curious and decided to come and check on you two…But it turns out that you ended up with a bad mark on your face. Klaus! What did you do?" he turned to Klaus and caught his teary eyes for a brief moment before he looked away. Klaus hesitantly started walking towards his bed to lie down. He gave out a deep sigh.

"Oh, it was nothing. Everything is alright Peter," Dimitri said as he patted Peter on the back, "I must be off now. Good day," Dimitri tips his hat, turned around, and leaves in what almost seemed like a jog.

"Well that was… odd, I guess," said Peter as he stared in the direction in which Dimitri left in, "Klaus, what did he come here to talk to you about?" Peter asked as he came to look at Klaus who was now sound asleep on his bed with a small grin across his face. Peter simply smiled. He closes the cell door and lets the soon to be free prisoner to sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>The next morning Klaus woke up to a soft repeating knock on his cell door. It was Peter on his daily routine on waking up all prisoners. Klaus' room, though, was oddly set apart from the other prisoner rooms, "Klaus! Wake up!" Peter yelled, "Haha! Today is your last day here! No wait…" he thought for a moment, "Actually its not your last day. More like 'your last 20 minutes here'" he smiled.<p>

At those words Klaus felt wide-awake, 20 minutes? As he thought about that, he got up from his bed, stretched, and roughly scratched his head. "Twenty minutes? So soon?" he asked.

"Yeah," Peter said, "Now hurry up! Dr. Allen is already waiting for you at the entrance," Peter motioned him out of the cell.

"Wait!" Klaus blurted out all of a sudden, "What about you? You'll be okay, right? Will I ever see you again?" Klaus, obviously, was worried about his only friend he made in the four years he was locked up. He didn't know anyone outside of these walls, so he worried. But Peter just laughed.

"I'll be alright," Peter smiled, "Don't worry about me, so go. Don't waste any more of your time in here.

"Okay. I'll hurry and leave as soon as I meet up with Dimitri," Klaus and Peter said their quick good byes and left. But as Klaus was going down the hall, to meet with Dimitri, he passed by many of the other prisoners in their cells. They were talking with their cellmates saying things like W_hy does he get to go and we get to stay in here? Why can't we get out of here early? None of us killed like he did. I've been in here far longer than he has and he's done worse things than most of us here!_They all glared at Klaus as he passed them by. He simply sighed and went on trying to ignore them all. It's not like he will see any of them at all again.

As he got to the entrance, Klaus sees Dimitri having a friendly conversation with the policeman at the front desk. The man must be new since he has never seen him around before. The policeman looked towards Klaus and Dimitri followed right after.

"Good morning, Klaus," he grinned, "Did you have a good night sleep?" Dimitri asked.

"Er…" Klaus thought about it for a while then replied with a nod then dosed off looking at the prison's exit. He longed to get out.

"Well," Dimitri said suddenly to the policeman, "We'll be on our way now,"

"Oh, sure!" the man smiled, "Take care," he waved the two men goodbye along with a friendly smile as they headed towards the exit. Finally, after four Klaus will be able to live as a normal citizen in London.

* * *

><p>Klaus stared out of the car's backseat window. London was the same as before he attacked it. That was a relief to him. He was happy that most of them had gone back to living their daily lives like nothing terrible had happened to them. Most of the people who lost a loved one probably got over it after several months. Some might have moved away because they lost their jobs and home. Klaus sighed as all the guilt rushed back into him. He didn't want to feel this way. This was supposed to be a new start for him; the new start where he is now working for Dr. Dimitri Allen. But as what? Dimitri didn't tell him what he was doing for him. Klaus turned around to ask Dimitri. Dimitri was also looking out the window, resting his head his hand, but wasn't looking at anything specific. Klaus held back his tongue and hesitantly looked back out the window.<p>

"What is it?"

Klaus jumped at his voice and quickly turned around to face him, but still found Dimitri looking out his window.

"Um…" Klaus didn't know how to ask him.

"You have something on your mind, don't you?" Dimitri moved away from the window and came face to face with him. Klaus nodded, but didn't know if it was a good idea to ask right now. What's the worse thing that could happen?

"You said I was to work for you after I'm released from prison, correct?" Dimitri nodded and waited for him to get to the point, "Well, I'm wondering," Klaus hesitated, "What am I doing for you?"

At that, Dimitri smirked. Klaus then thought it was a bad idea to have asked, but he wanted to know. He braced himself for the worst. Dimitri's hand came over, patted Klaus on the back, and chuckled.

"I've wanted to wait until we arrived to your flat and talk about it, but I see no reason on why it has to wait," Dimitri paused himself and thought over what he would say.

"My flat?" Klaus said suddenly, "I don't think I own one. I don't even have the money to have one!" Dimitri let out a laugh.

"I bought you one. You need somewhere to stay while you're not working, right? And I'll pay you every day so can pay for it. And this brings us back to your job." Dimitri sat up in his seat and took a deep breath.

"What is it then?"

"I need you to help me build working time machine," Dimitri said calmly.

"W-what?" Klaus sat there speechless. Why would Dimitri want to build the time machine again? He stared at Dimitri confused, "Why would you want me to help you build that machine? You failed the last two times." Dimitri shook his head.

"Actually, the machine worked the first time, but it didn't last long and ended up as the accident fourteen years ago," he explained, "The second time wasn't even like the first. It was a false research and you know that,"

"Oh, right," Klaus looked down at his lap thinking back on the last two attempts of the time machine. Both attempts relate to him in some way or form and in both times it has caused terrible pain to people. He really just wanted to forget about the machine and move on like there was no such thing. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even want to work for Dimitri making yet another time machine that would most likely fail.

"Also," Dimitri started to stroke his scarf, "If the machine works this time," He looked out the window and so did Klaus waiting for him to finish. He noticed that it started to rain, like any other day on London. People were running for shelter from the rain while others casually took out their umbrella. He sighed and wished that at least for once it would turn out sunny. Dimitri cleared his throat and continued.

"I want _you_ to have the honors of using it first,"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Heheh, sorry about my grammatical errors here and there. This is my first story on FF so might as well stop there. lol Just experimenting xD I want to know what you readers think about this. Go on and review, please!<strong>


End file.
